The Nightmare in the Fenton Home
by SailorToni
Summary: When Jack and Maddie are gone, the kids will play. A mysterious man seems to have it out for the Fenton kids, and with all forms of communication cut, can Jazz protect her brother and his two friends with out her secret identity being reveled? Or will her secret be the reason for their down fall. Part of Phicc Phight, For octolingkiera Team Ghost!


**Amity Park 1985**

"Not today Spector!" Jazz Phantom zipped and zapped across the streets of Amity Park dogging ectoplasmic bullets. Her ponytail twirling around her hair like a vortex ready to pounce, and bounce to her target. A large metal man, with shoulders broader than the Berlin wall, and a smile that outmatched any of the large dogs that stalked it in the dead of night. Razor sharp teeth and blazing green eyes. He floated above the street guns a blazing. The large plane wings on his back quivered from the engines keeping shim up.

Flipping past a street lamp Jazz shot seven neon yellow bolts in quick succession, three flew past, three were blocked, and one, hit a passing car breaking the windows.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"How will you defeat me if you can't even aim right Child?!" The man mocked.

"Argh shut up creep!" More shots were cast, none were hitting their mark, so they became more frequent. As she rose higher in the air to meet him, her burst cast in quick sessions of fours and threes. The broad wings on his back, let him easily spin and soar around the storm clouds, avoiding all attacks. His trench coat flapping against the cold fall breeze.

"UGH! Stay still!" From her outcry two yellow beams spun from her eyes, splitting the wind. But not the broad shoulder man.

Then her stomach, upset and disgruntled lurched into her throat. The man's fist buried deep into her gut, as the roaring, quivering engines plummeted them towards the earth. Wind screaming in her ears.  
"It's over now Ghost girl!"

Gasping, clawing, and tense, she grabbed his head bending the cold metal around her finger tips. The vibrations of wires torn echoed down her arm as she pulled the robotic head into her chest. The jagged wound buzzed with electricity, zapping at her tears. With a jerk and a twist. The head flew off. Discarded to the side. The giant metal body froze, lurched and finished it's decent to the earth with out the young girl.

"Oh god," she said. "That was a close one."

Fighting the urge to vomit, and wiping off the remains of tears, she moved from the body to where the head laid, smashed against the pavement.

"So much for the mighty hunter Skulker." Skulker's green digitated eyes were smashed into tiny glass shards, and the metal sharp teeth were cracked along the middle of each tooth. Holding the thing an arm's length away, she ripped the face off revealing nothing except an empty chair.

"Hey where did you-" The body was no longer behind her, "-go? Great, just great."

She groaned, holding what was basically another broken computer up before her, "To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them?"

She giggled, "Well can't do anything about it now, I have to get home before dinner, or else Mom will have a fit."

Leaving the small area of destruction, Skulker remained in the shadows. The light of the wires casting jagged shadows upon the city walls.

The Fenton homestead was on old brick building made from only the sturdiest of brick, as her parents had attached a giant neon sign to the front, and a hunk of metal the size of a small blimp to the roof, with all sort of satellites, rods, and jumbled pieces of metal sticking which way around it, wrapping in and out the series of metal poles and tubes that hooked it to the roof. Like a Jenga tower about to topple. The inside was neater with faded blue walls, and décor from the 70's haunting the living room. The only modern thing was a large brick TV that stood proudly on a black box. A round black couch surrounded it like it was an idol. The image of the couch bowing before the TV would make her smile, but not today, as several suitcases stood by it.

"Ah! Jazzy-cakes your home. And just in time," her Father said jumping down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?"

"Your Mother and I were invited to the national paranormal convention as speakers this year."

"And your Father forgot to tell anyone," said her mother, who was slowly coming down the stairs carrying her typewriter. "I got a call this morning asking if we were still coming."

"Are you?" Jazz said.

"Of course, Jazzy-cakes! This is our moment to shine, and to inform the rest of the paranormal science world about our research. This could get us in the mainstream, maybe even get us on Larry King. Imagine your old man and amazing Mom with Larry King!" Her father wrapped his harm around her, his bushy mustache tickling her ear.

"I don't think this will get us that far Dearie, but it is very important to our careers," her Mother added the typewriter to the pile of luggage.

"Where is this convention?"

"Its in D.C. Jazz! We won't have that much time for sightseeing, but maybe if we play out cards right, your Mother and I might see Reagan!"

"I don't know about that Jack…"

"Think on the bright side Maddie. With all the recent Ghost attacks, everyone is looking for an answer about what is going on with Amity Park. We could even get an interview on Dateline. Think of it Mads, us on the TV!" Maddie, rolled her eyes at her husband, his antics and ideas making her smile like a fool.

"So, do I need go pack my bags?" Jazz said.

"Oh no you're not coming sweetie." Maddie said.

"Hun?"

"It's so short notice, that we only were able to grab two plane tickets, and with what happened at Vlad's house last year, well…"

"What your Mother is trying to say is that we trust you enough to stay home while we leave for the weekend."

"What about Danny?"

"He's in charge, but," Maddie leaned down to Jazz's height "We trust that you will call us if he tries to throw a party or god forbid do something reckless like drink or smoke the devil's grass."

"I understand Mom."

"Good, I pre-made some food for the net few days, but I gave Danny some money in case you guys eat it all. The numbers for both the hotel and the convention are on the family chalkboard, and don't forget about curfew."

"I won't Mom."

"That's my sweetie girl," kissing her daughter's cheek, Maddie moved around the living room checking of things o her list.

"Where _is_ Danny by the way?" Jazz asked.

"We already told him what's going on," Maddie said. "I think he's up in his room doing homework."

"Oh, yeah. Homework. I know I did a lot of _homework_ when I was his age," Jack snickered. Maddie smacked him.

"_Jack!"_

"What? Homework is good? You can't get into a good college without doing your homework!" Maddie rolled her eyes, no longer smiling.

"O-okay. I'm going to go down stairs, and uh do work with the computer." Jazz backed towards the basement.

"Okay sweetie," Jack was still snickering at himself.

Jazz sighed, descending down the basement steps, the old wood creaking under her. The Basement was cold, metal covered almost everything in sight, radiating the cold like an infection. On the far wall was the portal. The giant hexagon built into the false wall. It wasn't the source of the coldness but it was not helping the room. The meter and tank beside it glowed a faint green, pulsing like a slow, faint heartbeat. Green text glows against her skin.

Status: Good

Last opened: August 27 1985

Ecto barrel is at 87 percent

A pain shot through her side, racing to her arms the moment she tried to grab the ecto-barrel. The large metal contain was easily twice her size but the ectoplasm run off from the portal was surprisingly light making the chore of changing it easy, but annoying.

"Danny can do it," she grumbled. Throwing the broken head of her enmy from her backpack and into a Fenton branded anti-ghost containment unit. A glorified carboard box with tubes of ectoplasm, tacked to its sides. A push of a button and the tubes began to spin creating a shield around the box. A pink diary lock kept it close, as the previous lock had been lost somewhere around the house. A few wires stuck out around the lid, and for that Jazz said she was sorry. Shoving the bludging box behind a broke set of

Hours later Jazz and Danny stood outside the door watching their parents fill the car up with suitcases, and large cumbersome inventions. Guns, body armor, and even the Fenton Ghost Catching Lunch-box was thrown in.

"Remember kids, no parties, no drugs, don't break anything, and call us if anything goes wrong," Maddie said.

"Yes Mom." The both repeated.

"And don't let the shield go down! Ghost have been rampant lately and I don't any ghost to try and bust you up. While we're gone," Jack said. Jazz looked behind her, seeing the large apartment building covered in a thick green bubble. The tip of the neon sign poking through.

"Yes Dad," Danny said.

The two were grabbed into a bear hug by their father, his large bushy mustache tickling their faces, "I'm gonna miss you two."

"We'll miss you to Dad," Jazz said, patting her father's back.

"We'll be back by Sunday night. Come one Jack before the roads get busy, said Maddie. Jack gave each of his kids, a big wet kiss on the cheek. Jogging back to the car, shoving the last few things in.

"Be good." Maddie gave each kid a quick kiss goodbye.

The van boomed to life driving off towards the highway, with the Fenton parents waving goodbye.

"Are Sam and Tucker coming over?" Jazz asked.

"Of course. But it's not a party. We're just gonna watch some movies. Is the human porcupine coming?" Danny said.

"Spike? No, his parents dragged him to a Disney cruise."

"Spike? Walking around with princesses and Mickey mouse?"

"It's for his sisters."

"Sucks to be him." Jazz followed Danny inside, the ghost shield gently pulled at her, but otherwise had no effect and allowed her to go inside.

A headless man sat in the shadows watching. The setting sun trapping the street in a growing darkness.


End file.
